


Welcome To Ouran Academy

by CielLover27



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Anime, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7799548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CielLover27/pseuds/CielLover27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuri Kagami was accepted to attend this prestigious private school, when she meets the host club for the first time. She develops a crush on Tamaki, the Host King, but finding out about one of the guys, not being a guy at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Yuri's First Trip To The Host Club

One day Yuri Kagami walked into Ouran Academy dressed in the yellow female school uniform.

"I feel so out of place here, why couldn't my parents have sent me to a normal high school, like an normal child." thought Yuri.

As Yuri was roaming the school halls, she came upon a room with a sign which said "Music Room #3"

"Hmm... a music room, guess it wouldn't be harmful to take a small peek inside." thought Yuri.

Yuri placed her hand on the silver door handle, slowly opening it. A gust of rose petals gently blew as she enter the room, then a group of voice was heard.

"Welcome."

The music room wasn't filled with instruments, but a group of guys, who called themselves the Host Club.

"Looks the host club has a brand new guest." said the two orange haired twins.

Yuri just stood there, speechless of what to say next.

Despite her nervousness, a black haired boy with glasses made his way over to Yuri.

"Good afternoon, mademoiselle." said the boy with the glasses. "May I please have your name ?"

Yuri shyly mentioned her name.

"My name is Yuri Kagami."

The boy with the glasses added her name to his little tablet.

"Since you're our newest guest, who would you like to be your host for this evening."

He named off each of the different types.

"The princey type? the strong silent type?, The boy lotta type ?, The little devil type ?, the normal type ? Or the cool type ?"

Not knowing who to pick, she just chose one at random, and hoped for the best.

"Um.. I would like to the princy type." said Yuri.

"Excellent choice, that is our host club president Tamaki Suoh, right this way."

He led Yuri over to a blonde haired boy who was seating on one of the fancy couches.

Today the host club's theme was a little different than their usual cosplay. It was a hospital themed, and all of the boys were dressed as medical doctors. (including Haruhi)

"Tamaki, you have a new client. I would like to introduce you to Miss Yuri Kagami."

Yuri bowed.

"Hello. I'm pleased to meet you."

Tamaki turns his head towards her, with a warm welcoming smile.

"Pleasure to meet you.. my sweet princess, won't you please have a seat." said Tamaki.

Yuri took a seat on the couch.

"What's with the medical doctor cosplay ?" asked Yuri, thinking out loud.

"To answer your direct question, princess. The host club is trying out this new hospital theme for the first time.. ever." replied Tamaki. "Is it alright, if I gave you a little check-up ?" (Author's Note: I'm trying to write him in his prince character while cosplaying as a medical doctor.)

Yuri was startled by the question, but then nods yes in reply. He took off his prop stethoscope from around his neck and putting it in his ears, also placing the round diaphragm on the top left of her chest listening to her heartbeat. She sat very still, breathing normally as he listened.

"The thumping sound of your heart fluttering, tells your true feelings for me, my princess." said Tamaki.

Haruhi who was pushing around a teacup cart, kept at closer eye on him.

Yuri blushed. "Dang, he is soo hot."

Evidently her out loud comment reached his ear while he place the stethoscope back around the top of his neck.

"People always say I'm dripping with good looks, but thank you for the compliment, my dear." said Tamaki. "Now, say 'ahh'.

The other hosts were adapting to the hospital theme with their personal touch to the role. (I'll let you guys do the imagining for your favorite pairs in medical lab coats, you welcome.)

After Tamaki checked Yuri's throat, he asked her a question.

"By the way, may I ask you a question ?" asked Tamaki.

"Sure, what is it ?" replied Yuri.

"Are you new to this school, cause I haven't seen you around here before." said Tamaki.

Yuri paused for a moment, then answered his question.

"Yes, I recently got accepted to attend this school." said Yuri. "That's probably why."

Then Tamaki lifted her chin, and leans in for a kiss. But when he caught her off guard, he took the chance of checking Yuri's eyes with a little pen light.

"You're blue eyes are as blue as the ocean." said Tamaki, moving the light in and out off her vision.

Yuri shyly blushes at his compliment.

"Will I be seeing you more, my princess." said Tamaki.

She nodded slightly, still blushing.

The clock chimed end the day for the host club.

"Looks like our time is up, till tomorrow, I bid you farewell." said Tamaki, princely bows and kisses her hand.

Yuri snapped out of her romantic daze.

"Uh yeah, see you tomorrow Tamaki." said Yuri.

She walks out of the host club, thinking about something.

To Be Continued..


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 Of Chapter 1

**Sorry my readers for a late update, I've been busy with work and all. I'll be adding a twist later on in the story, so stay tuned. Now on the show.. uh I mean chapter**

* * *

As I walked the halls of the school thinking to myself.

"Tomorrow is my entrance exam." thought Yuri. 'Maybe coming to this school won't be so bad.'

After my first encounter with the school's host club, which I started to daydream about that dreamy Tamaki Suoh, until I accidentally bumped into a girl that was a little bit taller than me.

"Hey watch where you're going." said Kiyo Shimuzu, whispers 'pipsqueak' at the end of her sentence.

I started to apologize.

"I'm sorry, my apologies." said Yuri, apologizing

"Hmph." said Kiyo, turning her head and walks away in a snobbish manner.

'What's her problem ?" thought Yuri. "And did I hear her call me a 'pipsqueak'."

I refocused on touring the school grounds.

'Are all the girls like that here. Rich and snobby. I certainly don't want to get on her bad side'. thought Yuri.

Chimes rang throughout the building signaling it was the school day was over.

"Oop, that must mean the school day is over?" said Yuri.

I saw a couple of students leaving with their belongs. One of the students that had left was Tamaki.

"Mm.. Tamaki." said Yuri, beginning to space out again, but then realizes. "Ah, who am I kidding, I can't compete with any of these girls. Even if I do pass my entrance exam I'm still going to be the shortest student in my class."

My cell phone rings, I checked to see who it was. On the screen it displayed 'Mom'

"Hello mother." said Yuri, sarcastically.

"Yuri, I expected you home a hour ago, where are you?" said Mother.

"You worry about me too much." replied Yuri, to her mom.

"You're my only daughter, and I want what's best for you." said her mother. "including your safety."

"Whatever mother, I will be home soon. I was just having my own private peak at the school." said Yuri,d sarcastically.

"Okay, see you when you get here." said her mother. "Tootles. Oh, and your father wants to speak with you once you arrived home."

"Ugh... I hate when she says "Tootles". The only time when she ever says it, is when she's drunk." thought Yuri. "Father wants to speak with me, uh-oh. This can't be good."

"Bye. TTYL (Talk To You Later)" said Yuri, to her mother with a fake smile over the phone.

I ended the call.

"Jeez, overprotective much." said Yuri. "Every time, every stinkin' time."

Tamaki walks to his limo and his driver opens the door.

"Hmm.. I so want to be his, so bad." thought Yuri, daydreaming, then quickly snaps out. "No, don't ever think that way. It's creepy."

I sighed and walked to my limo where father's limo driver was waiting.

"Young Miss." said the limo driver, opening the passenger side door.

I climbed in and the driver shuts the car door.

'Now I know, I have to pass my entrance exam, I just gotta. That way I can see Tamaki again.' thought Yuri.

As the driver was driving through the streets.

"Wonder what Father wants to talk me about ?" said Yuri. "Hope nothing too boring. His lectures lately have been droll and long, like they always were."

The driver was listening in to her conversation without saying a word. Until we entered the driveway of the mansion. My father's limo driver got out and open the car door and I got out.

"Home sweet home." said Yuri, walking up to the entrance of her parents mansion, and the butler answered the door.

"Welcome home, Miss Yuri. May I take your coat ?" said the butler, welcoming her back. "How was you outing ?"

"Eventful." said Yuri, to the butler, while in a happy tone in her voice, sliding off her coat. "Is father home ?"

"Yes, he's currently is in his office." said the Butler.

"Thanks." said Yuri, rushes off to see her father.

I found my father's office, and knocked on the door.

"Come in." said Yuri's father.

I put my hand on the doorknob, thoughts flew through my mind as I turned it, walking in. My father notice me as I entered the room.

"Ah, Yuri." said Father, acknowledges her. "Come, sit. I have something I need to discuss with you about."

I glupped at the thought, I closed the door, and walked over and sat in a chair that was placed in front of his mahogany style desk. (DBZ Abridged: Ma hogany)

"What is it that you want to talk to me about father." said Yuri, with a cheerful smile.

He was silence for a moment, then he spoke in a serious tone.

"Tomorrow is your entrance exam, are you prepare to focus on your studies, this will be proof to me that you can handle a regular high school." said Father.

I hesitated a bit.

'Tell me about, I am nervous already, and it's a night before the exam.' thought Yuri, lying to her dad. "Yes, I am totally prepared. This exam hasn't got nothin' on me."

He looked at me like I was lying to him, which I actually was.

"Good, that's what I like to hear." said Father. "By the way you did happen to walk past your mother at some point."

"No, why ?" replied Yuri.

"She's been drinking too much Red Wine, best keep your distance from her for a while." said Father.

'Figures as much." thought Yuri. "Was that all you want to speak to me about."

He paused.. then asked me.

"One other thing, did you come across the school's host club, there's a fellow that goes by the name Kyoya Ootori." said Father.

I paused as well before answering, knowing of what his question might entail.

"Uh.. I did." replied Yuri.

"Splendid. I had a very opportune moment to meet his father at one of my business meetings along my travels." said Father. "And he mentioned about his younger son, Kyoya being a part of some elegant club of some sorts."

Having the name 'Host Club' mentioned got me a little flustered. I started to get all red in the face.

"You're turning red, are you feeling alright ?" said Father, as he felt my forehead.

"Uh.." said Yuri, delaying her answer even more.

"Well, you don't feel hot." said Father.

"No, really I am fine. " said Yuri.

"Alright." said Father, trusting her. "Now, you must get early to bed tonight. You have a busy day tomorrow."

"Yes Father." said Yuri.

He gets up, hugs me, and kissed me on my forehead.

"You're my precious little girl... blooming like a beautiful rose right before my eyes." said Father, complementing.

"Stop it, you're making me blush." said Yuri, to her dad.

He chuckles happily

"Go on now." said her dad. "Get a bit to eat then head off to bed. And no stay up late watching videos on your laptop."

I chuckled playfully back.

"I love you daddy." said Yuri.

"Love you too, my lotus blossom." said Father.

He gave me one last kiss on the forehead and motion me out of his office. I placed my hand back on the doorknob, turning it, and walked out. No sooner as I exited the room, I heard mother yelling jibberish from the kitchen.

"Even though he told me to keep clear of her while she's drunk, hmm.. maybe I'll have our butler bring up a food tray to my room instead." said Yuri. "after all that's what being wealthy about. Oh geez, now I am starting to sound like my mother."

I summon for the butler.

"Jeeves." said Yuri, demanding.

He came to my call.

"Yes, Miss Yuri." said the butler.

"Have the cook whip up a small meal for me, and bring it up to my room. I'll be eating in there tonight." said Yuri.

"Very well, Miss Yuri. I'll shall bring it to you when it's ready." said the butler. "Would there be any particular meal you would prefer ?"

"Mm.. I can go for something beefy. Um.. a small 8 oz steak, medium rare, with some mashed potatoes also with some mixed vegetables." said Yuri.

"I shall speak to the cook about your meal order miss, would you like me to do anything else for you." said the butler.

"No, that would be all for now, thank you." said Yuri.

"My pleasure young miss." said the butler.

I walk up the grand steps towards my bedroom door, I let out a tired yawn, plopping down on my comfortable bed in a happy spaced out expression.

'Meeting the host club was the highlight of my day.' thought Yuri. 'Especially introducing myself to Tamaki Suoh. Something about him just makes me feel all warm inside when I'm in his presents. Could it be I'm falling for him. Nah, it can't be. I mean, he's the Host king, of course he'll be the most popular.'

A blush now flushed across my cheeks, at the thought of him. Until, her butler finally brought up the meal that she requested.

"Here you are miss, your meal as you requested." said the butler.

"Thank you Jeeves." said Yuri. "Just set it on my desk."

Her butler set down the tray of food on her desk.

"You may leave now." said Yuri, to her butler.

Her butler bowed slightly and left her room.

I slid off my bed and over to my desk, taking out some notes for some last minute late night studying.

* * *

To be continued. Next chapter is Chapter 3.


End file.
